


【坤廷】危险关系

by Awuchirp



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 坤廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awuchirp/pseuds/Awuchirp
Summary: LOFTER @逆天改命
Kudos: 14





	【坤廷】危险关系

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER @逆天改命

01.  
夕阳的霞光从厨房未被遮掩住的窗户照进来，将站在锅铲前的男人的身影拉的很长，男人不紧不慢地将才买来还冒着热气的饭菜倒入锅内，没有灵魂的翻炒了几下，在摆盘的时候却又拿出了十足的耐心。  
精致的白瓷盘被主人擦拭得干干净净，热过一次锅的饭菜装点上去，主人还没来得及将它端上餐桌，就感觉后腰被硬物顶住了。  
“不要动。”熟悉的嗓音在他身后响起，蔡徐坤隐隐能听出对方语气里压抑的愤怒。蔡徐坤扬起一个颇为无奈的微笑，却听话的没有动。  
他绝对不怀疑在这么近距离的情况下，如果他有一点动作，后面那个人就会干脆的打开保险，然后崩了他。  
“你还回来，有事？”大概是感到满意，背后那人说话的声音的寒意去了些，但枪口依旧没有离开。  
“我落下了一样东西。”蔡徐坤放下手中的瓷盘，盘子底面触到大理石的桌案，发出了清脆的声音。许久没有听到身后的人回话，蔡徐坤转过身，看向没有被光照亮的阴暗处。

“不问一下我落下了什么吗？”  
“叔叔。”

02.  
蔡徐坤第一次见到朱正廷是在巴黎的一月份。  
穿着绅士的男人独身一人，坐在公园的长凳上喂鸽子。他宛如一个发光体，吸引了当时在场的很多游客，大胆的女性跑上去当众表白，被男人带着微笑摇头拒绝。光是他的笑容就已经掳获了太多人的心，自然没有谁会苛求这般人物轻易答应下来。  
许多人都觉得他不答应才是正常的，于是过了几个钟头，就少了那些靠近的男孩女孩。但蔡徐坤盯了他一整天，却发现了不同。这人虽然带着笑，却并不显得真诚，与其说他是刻意来到公园喂鸽子，不如说是在寻求一件打发时间的事。  
他丝毫不怀疑自己的直觉，他向来看人很准。  
所以他上前邀请朱正廷共进晚餐时，就已经料定了朱正廷会答应，分明是之前都还不认识的人，却在对视的那一刻好似达成了共识，宛如前半生的未曾相逢都是因为认定的春宵一刻不到火候。  
他和我是同类。蔡徐坤在心里这么想着，收敛了身上那股生人勿进的气场，露出的笑容看起来柔软又无害。朱正廷在阳光下冲他伸出手，似乎摆出了一个拥抱的模样。  
“我能请你吃个饭吗？”他在走过来时问。  
“可以啊。”朱正廷这么回答，“我之后也没事。”

03.  
蔡徐坤了然伸手牵了上去，用十指相扣这种亲密的方式拉近了距离，于是头就贴在朱正廷耳畔。他低声开口，宛若私语般的主动说道，“叔叔，我只做1。”  
“哈……”朱正廷发出一声短促的笑意，那双藏在镜片后辨认不清真实情感的眸里闪过一丝道不明的情绪。他像哄小孩似的随口说，“那好啊，就让你做1。”  
相识的第一顿吃的各怀心事，他们聊了几句。  
期间提到了朱正廷是从中国飞来工作的，而朱正廷也打探到了这个年轻精致的小朋友是来巴黎留学学习的。  
两人对视之间，都明白对方有所保留。却又觉得无所谓。不过是平生不相逢，也许下一次就没有了相遇。  
饭后蔡徐坤拦车报了个地址。  
十几分钟后，朱正廷看着眼前的房子，在心里想过诸如难道男孩就可以这么不设防之类的想法之后，便从容的走了进去。  
“要洗澡吗？”  
还是蔡徐坤先问的这个问题，朱正廷脱下外衣，用行动表达了自己的意思。蔡徐坤看他一眼，笑着说，“衣服就放椅子上面吧，我不习惯别人的衣服放在我的床上。”  
“话不是这么说的吧。”朱正廷意有所指，“我们一会可要在你的床上翻云覆雨，哦，让我多嘴问上一句，你不是经常把炮友带回家的人吧？”  
“当然不是。”蔡徐坤已经解开了上衣，赤裸的身体透露主人平日一定是勤加锻炼的性子。他说的非常笃定，“你是第一个。”  
朱正廷也不知道是信了还是没信，兴致缺缺的点头，说：“那我们一块洗吧。”

04.  
两个同样怀着寻欢心思的人，当然不会安分洗澡。  
花洒的热水淋在他们身上，摘掉眼镜的朱正廷要比白日看起来年轻得多，蔡徐坤吻他时发现这人真的是生了一副完美皮相，也难怪叫男男女女都趋之若鹜。  
他们身高相仿，蔡徐坤勾过他的后颈吻上去，朱正廷没有回避。  
只是一开始就没有轻柔的接吻，而是彼此张开嘴伸出舌头，带着凶狠的想要征服对方的情绪，侵略性意图明显得探进了对方的口里。下半身也贴在了一起，接吻撩拨换来情动显得平常，蔡徐坤的手顺着朱正廷的背脊摸下去，一直摸到尾椎才停下来。  
浴室里放着润滑剂和避孕套，是刚刚拿进来的。  
蔡徐坤把润滑剂挤在朱正廷的臀缝间，微凉的液体沿着缝隙滑下去，又被手指推进紧致的入口。他没有问朱正廷是不是第一次，反正对方已经明确说过可以做0，就已经足够他做自己想要做的事情。  
他们此时用最亲密的拥抱姿势在进行一场别样的较劲。  
朱正廷微微仰起头大口呼吸适应着异物的入侵，蔡徐坤亲吻他的耳畔，没有凭眼睛去寻找他接下来要进入的地方。  
修长的手指慢慢滑落到臀部，摸索着没入直至指根。柔软的肠壁最开始还会排斥，几下不轻不重的抽插之后，就学会了讨巧。肠壁有节奏地收缩，咬着蔡徐坤的手指。紧致的滋味已经初窥一部分，蔡徐坤几乎能想到真正进入时的爽利。  
但他依旧很有耐心，不想害了这个平白相识的陌生人。  
人们总是偏爱美丽的人，他也不例外。  
于是一直扩张到三根手指进出都没有问题时才松开，他抽出手指放开怀抱，利落地扯开安全套包装，而朱正廷虽然双腿微微发软，也还是配合着转过了身去，长长地吐了口气。  
蔡徐坤按着他的腰，挺身进入。朱正廷双手扶在冰冷的墙面上，从身后侵入身体的性器带着仿佛要灼伤他的热度，却并不急躁。  
朱正廷并不喜欢开口求欢，过去的情事中他也很少在床上向别人发出指挥或者什么。何况那时他基本都是支配者，没有一次像如今一样不定性。  
从尾椎密密麻麻升起的快感陌生又带着爽利，实在叫人魇足。他感觉自己可以把身体的掌控权暂时放开，投入这一场极致的性欲里面去。前端也被蔡徐坤的手给掌握，随着节奏的撸动延长朱正廷身上的快意，等到他射出来一次，终于是压不住的低叫了一声。  
“爽吗？”蔡徐坤问他，朱正廷喘息着没有回应。蔡徐坤也没有分毫恼火的心思，只是按着朱正廷的腰，忽然以性器固定在他体内的姿势就这么把人给翻转了过来。  
“啊……”突如其来的动作根本不在朱正廷的意料之内，肉刃抵着最深最敏感的地方转了不可思议的角度，几乎叫朱正廷手脚发软。失去了墙壁支撑的身体向蔡徐坤的方向趴过去，呼吸落在了少年的脸侧。  
蔡徐坤摸着他的背，像安抚猫咪一样的顺毛，脸上却露出狡猾的微笑。他开口说：“叔叔，你咬的我好紧噢。”  
朱正廷说不出回答的话，只能低低发出微弱的低哼，分不清真相到底是舒服还是疼痛。蔡徐坤好不在意，在床上后又狠狠压的他做弄几次，才射出来。  
那时朱正廷好像已经睡着了。

05.  
第二天一早，朱正廷依着一贯的生物钟准时睁开眼后，警惕的打量了一下四周的环境。  
记忆回笼让他想起这场春风一度，职业素养在身的男人不禁有些黑脸，却又很快控制住了自己的情绪。  
他再度环顾四周，确定了这是个典型的留学生会有的房间。——独居的异国学生，墙上还挂着一把吉他，桌面上是散乱的五线谱，笔头也到处散着。  
朱正廷嗤笑了一声，走到床边打量着睡得正好的少年。  
巴黎的朝阳顺着窗户钻进室内，像给昨夜干起事来一点都不同这般无害的小孩镀了一层好看皮相。他走到桌边想要留下一些信息，不小心碰倒了笔筒，拾起来时见到了三个字，他猜测这应该是男孩子的名字。  
“蔡徐坤。”他低低的轻念了一声，觉得有些拗口，不过想来春风一度后应该不会再有相见的可能性，他就觉得也无所谓了。本着礼尚往来的一种执拗感，朱正廷留下便条用笔筒压好后，就合上门选择离开。  
他殊不知出租房的门在合上的那一刻，看似一直在睡梦里的人忽然无预兆的睁开了眼睛。  
蔡徐坤从书桌上拿起那张便条，走到阳台上。  
巴黎的阳光正好，走下楼的男人又穿成了精英的模样，可只有他知道，那副躯壳下面藏着如何诱惑的灵魂。  
“朱正廷。”他念着这个被留下来的名字，将那张写着后会无期的便条塞进了抽屉里。

06.  
第二次他们见面在酒吧，依旧是在巴黎。  
朱正廷才刚走进酒吧，就被蔡徐坤注意到了。男人那天穿着西装，熨得没有一丝褶皱的衣物将那副成熟的身体包裹在内，任谁也不会想象到这是一个浪起来令人迷醉的妖精。  
朱正廷在这里显然更招男人喜欢，不同款式的男人对这个陌生的东方面孔都有好奇心理。法国人热情大方，女孩尚且敢大胆，男人就更加具备那些沉淀在这个民族骨子里的浪漫天分。  
蔡徐坤甚至听到有人当场读了一首情诗。  
——隔得太远，他实在看不清楚朱正廷的表情，但蔡徐坤猜测他应该是在很认真的听，看起来的那种。  
在登台之前，蔡徐坤给侍者写了一张卡片，又点了一杯午夜情人，混合一支蓝色的玫瑰花，点名说要送给朱正廷。他料想朱正廷会和他保有默契，毕竟他们之前就很合拍。  
蓝玫瑰是限定的舞台，蔡徐坤在这间酒吧留下来的名气可大，但至今没有人确切的清楚他的真名。所有人只知道蓝玫瑰登台当天就会猎艳，只是让他们觉得不解的是，蓝玫瑰明明一个长得那么好看的家伙，却偏偏是个1。  
能在这个圈子里玩的谁都知道讲究一个缘分，蔡徐坤的做法让一堆1觉得特别的不痛快，后来也不是没有挑衅的人上台想要强迫蔡徐坤。只不过那个壮汉被蔡徐坤用一只手就放倒了，后来证明不是托儿，就让所有人都对蔡徐坤的身份和手段忌惮了起来。  
这次蓝玫瑰的猎物是谁呢？几乎有人下意识的就想到了朱正廷，他们找着那个同样俊美的东方男人，却发现朱正廷不知道什么时候已经离开了酒吧。  
真可惜，他见不到蓝玫瑰。有人偷偷的在聚会厅里说着，得到周围的人群的认可。殊不知离开大厅的人手里正是拿着那封通往极乐天堂的邀请函。

07.  
午夜情人是纯度很高的鸡尾酒，也最适合用来邀请春风一度。朱正廷顺着蔡徐坤的心思走到酒吧后台，旁人见到了他的蓝玫瑰，就没有再阻拦。蔡徐坤办事的地点非常不定，有时候会选择包厢，有时候干脆清场吧台，还有人听见过蔡徐坤和女人在卫生间做爱，于是这一次选择在员工室换衣间似乎也不怎么意外。  
“叔叔，穿着西装来酒吧，您是来约炮的啊。”蔡徐坤径直走进换衣间后，就看到了朱正廷。他坐在小沙发上面摆弄着手机，一副自若的模样，看起来还挺高岭之花的。蔡徐坤走过来摘下他的眼镜，在男人的眼角落下一个吻。  
“今晚想怎么玩？”他像是在征求意见，却已经撩开朱正廷的西装，手指灵活的解开了第一颗纽扣。  
“这是你要想的事情。”朱正廷收好手机，轻轻的说，“只要不弄脏我的衣服，其他都可以。”  
“您是不是忘了这里是酒吧？可比我那小出租房里的东西多啊。”  
“我不用其他人用过的东西。”朱正廷蹙眉。  
“我也不会留下那些被用过的东西，太脏了。”蔡徐坤眉眼带笑，扒下了朱正廷的外套。“放心好了，不会让你不舒服的。”  
朱正廷哼了一声，也不知道是信任还是不信。  
混合着润滑剂先塞进臀缝里面的，是个型号小巧的跳蛋，无线的小玩具滑进去，想要拿出来就不太容易了。朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤的腿上，两手支撑的搭在少年的肩膀上，已经浑身赤裸。蔡徐坤随意的扶了他一把，用一只手固定住了朱正廷的身子，以防他掉下去。另一只手就打开了跳蛋的按钮，那小巧玩意体型虽然不可观，效果却是极强的。  
朱正廷咬着唇，倾身去吻蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤将遥控器扔下，坦然回应起朱正廷的吻，他俩都是老手，虽然在这方面生出默契有种异样诡异的感觉，但无疑对于情事，这是极其舒爽的体验。  
一吻就可以唤起身体反应，若不是真的不认识，还真像什么灵魂伴侣。蔡徐坤抛开自己乱想的思绪，手指顺着朱正廷的背往下。他能感受到那个玩具的震动，导致朱正廷撑不住总要扶住他，像个变相的依赖动作，突然就取悦了他。蔡徐坤一直觉得自己的爽点很奇怪，于是床笫之间也没有少找过刺激。  
但几个月前和朱正廷做的那一次叫他一直不忘，到今天再见朱正廷之前，他还没有和别的人发生过性关系。  
“叔叔，你要负责啊。”他勾着尾音喊朱正廷，留下意味不明的一句话后，轻叹一声：“明明都已经留下了名字，偏偏要说后会无期。诶，您这样简直是口不对心。”

08.  
他揉过朱正廷的腰侧，往上摸到男人匀称的胸口。上次一起在浴室时他就发现了，男人的乳头是粉红色的，挺立起来却充血的涨红，简直像天生要任人蹂躏的。他用牙齿抵住了空气中已经挺立的红缨，重重的咬了下去。酥麻顿时伴随着疼痛冲击上来，朱正廷被后穴跳蛋夺去的意识回归，脸上一阵白红交替，欲求都要从那张脸上透露出来。  
蔡徐坤舔弄起来他的乳头，却刻意忽视另一边同样涨红的红缨，这样区别对待的差异宛如冰火两重天。朱正廷不由得挺了挺胸，试图将另一边也送进少年的口中。  
“咦？”  
蔡徐坤发出轻轻的一道疑音，显然没想到朱正廷竟然会这么敏感，可他打定主意不打算全盘接手，于是抱起男人一直走到了隔壁的员工休息室，试图将对方放在床上。  
“不要在这，脏……”朱正廷看起来意识还比较清明，这句话有点命令的意味。  
蔡徐坤不满对着他的唇吻去，舌滑入他的口中，细致的舔过对方的口腔，堵住了朱正廷未尽的话。赤裸的背沾上床的那一刻，朱正廷的反应有些大，他闭着眼躲避蔡徐坤的吻，手脚并用的想要踹他。蔡徐坤其实很轻松就可以压制住朱正廷的动作，但他也知道朱正廷在顾忌什么。  
他扣着朱正廷的后脑勺，拉近了两人之间的距离。灼热的呼吸落在男人的脸上，他眼睛亮亮的，语气认真：“朱正廷，这是我的床，我可没有带着别人来这里乱搞的习惯。”  
他愿意给这个床伴一句安心的话，那是因为他也喜欢朱正廷能带给他的感受。朱正廷果不其然是在顾忌这个，听到这句后，也信了蔡徐坤嘴里的说法。  
他瞥了一眼少年，说：“把跳蛋拿出来。”  
蔡徐坤耸了耸肩，按倒他，“那你趴着。”  
滑入深处的跳蛋还在震动着，于是手指进入后庭显得非常轻松，但蔡徐坤显然没有打算让朱正廷好过。他不断刻意的蹭过敏感的肠壁，像是一个探险者一般，找寻着在朱正廷身体里的敏感点。趴在床上的男人身子颤抖着，后穴传来的阵阵酥麻唤起情欲。等拿小玩具被两根手指夹住从后穴拿出来，就有一根更大更火热的东西抵在了穴口。

朱正廷嗤笑一声，知道这表面看起来淡然的小朋友也不是什么能忍住满腔心思的家伙。他翻过自己的身体，接过蔡徐坤递来的避孕套给少年套上，然后轻轻压住了少年的肩膀，起身跨坐在了蔡徐坤的身上。  
“叔叔，你这样会腰不好的。”蔡徐坤似乎很真诚的对他说。  
“你管我？”朱正廷不在意的低笑，穴口对着性器坐下去，慢慢感受着自己被填满的感觉怪异又有种莫名的刺激。  
朱正廷手指按上蔡徐坤的唇，哑着声音道：“现在是我在上你。”蔡徐坤环抱着怀里的男人，并不争于口角，他打从上回就知道朱正廷是个享乐主义者，看似沉稳其实骨子里放纵不羁。  
不过一会他就会失了自己动的乐趣。  
而结局确实也如同蔡徐坤所料，朱正廷玩一半就倦了。穴紧紧得咬着他那根，像是无声的讨饶，蔡徐坤抓了一把他的腰，微微用力将年长的男人压进了柔软床铺之中。  
“现在是我在上你啦。”他嘴边带着淡淡的笑意，说话的语气带着一丝揶揄。朱正廷在心里骂了一声狼崽子，又骂了一句记仇和小心眼，下一刻意识就被上涨的情欲吞没。  
等结束后他指挥蔡徐坤抱着他上楼去清理，蔡徐坤看着门卡，笑了笑。其实只要几步路能往上去舒适酒店，却选择了和他窝在这小小的换衣间，蔡徐坤并不觉得朱正廷这次来是没有预谋。  
但没关系，他从不深究。他知道他怀中的男人有秘密，正如他一样。

09.  
再往后的几次偶遇，似乎更证明了他们彼此契合。慢慢从床伴升级成为固定的炮友，再到最后的同居，用了四五年的时间。期间蔡徐坤从巴黎回国定居，朱正廷的工作好像也越发的顺利。  
他们常常会有一方出差一段时间才回家，另一方也不追问去哪，做什么。可谓是很好的情人爱人关系，如果不是因为发生了尴尬的撞破身份的情况的话。  
当身份暴露的时候，记忆就可以重新回溯串联起过去一些模糊不清的画面，一串串对应的地名和故事。例如最初的广场，第二天蔡徐坤就听闻那段路被封锁了起来，他打探了消息，得知那天有位议员随情妇出来旅游，却断送了性命。情妇吓得晕在墙角分毫无伤，回忆起来时候却说对那天的印象模模糊糊，说不清暗杀的人是高是矮。  
而酒吧也同样拥有事故，死在后门的富二代带着重量极多的违禁品，尸体僵硬一直到第二天才被清洁工发现。  
因此蔡徐坤还失去了一个能够给自己表面身份作伪装的基地。  
他们每次都在警察来之前刚巧离场，就算不是那样——也有人可以为他们作出不在场证明。  
蔡徐坤其实老早就察觉出端倪，却也一直没有揭穿。  
朱正廷多回味一下，便也发现了蔡徐坤的行为。毕竟他可不觉得一直以来在特工榜上面挂着第一名标签的男人，会对他每一次的掩盖行踪察觉不到任何蛛丝马迹。  
这也是朱正廷真正愤怒的缘由。

10.  
“我管你落下了什么。”朱正廷冷哼着，枪口依旧没有移开。但蔡徐坤熟知这玩意，看一眼就明白是没有打开保险的东西。  
他举起双手示弱的投降，无奈的哄着眼前比他愤怒很多的爱人，“我知道现在你很生气，但是叔叔，我们能不能先吃饭，你胃不好，不能挨饿的。”  
朱正廷：“……”  
朱正廷觉得有时候他真的是完全不理解蔡徐坤的脑回路，至少在枪口前，这人虽然不惧怕，但好歹也给个形式感，保持危机吧？！  
怎么还能轻描淡写的说吃饭！  
但他提到的话戳中朱正廷的软肋。后者不甘心的放下手枪，还要故作掩饰。  
“我是饿了，才放过你的。”  
“是是是。”蔡徐坤慢慢放下手，“我买了不少你爱吃的，都热过了。”

END


End file.
